In social networks, user profiles may form social connections with other user profiles. The social connections may include outgoing connections from a profile, in which the profile may link to, subscribe to, or follow an external profile. For example, the profile may follow the other profile to view information (e.g., updates, photos, etc.) the other profile makes available for viewing to the profile. The social connections may also include incoming connections into the profile, so that an external profile may link to, subscribe to, or follow the profile. For example, the external profile may follow the profile to view information the profile makes available for viewing to the external profile.